It Had Just Began!
by tsukimarionette143
Summary: what just happened? Ryoma turned into a girl. This is all about finding the truth, and perhaps love? And inui juice.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what just happened? Ryoma turned into a girl. This is all about finding the truth, and perhaps love? And inui juice.

* * *

A/N: hello! Well, just thought of this idea and wanted to know what you think. I think that's it.

Warning: OOC-ness? Grammar mistakes and spelling, etc. Ryoma is a girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" all stopped at what they were doing as they heard the scream. Tracking that it came from the tennis club's locker room, all ran until they heard Tezuka.

"What do you think you're doing? All of you get back to work." He said but the regular's were already making their way there. He sighed, and along with coach Ryuzaki, they went to the source. No one dared to defy him.

* * *

Sakuno was at loss of words. She had just screamed out of pure shock. What she had just witnessed was totally shocking. Suddenly, the doors opened and Momoshiro suddenly went to the shocked girl.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan, what happened?" he suddenly asked.

"Ah, Momo-sempai. It was…nothing. Can you close the door once everyone whoa re coming comes?" he was a little confused, but soon complied after the two last persons came. He looked back at Sakuno and asked again. This time, Sakuno slowly took a deep breathe and answered. "I was just about to give this to Ryoma-kun when… when…" knowing she couldn't continue what she was saying, Momo tapped her shoulders making Sakuno look at him.

"It's alright. You don't need to tell me." After realization sinked in… all heads turned to the lone figure sleeping at the bench.

"What about ochibi? He looks the same, don't you think?" Kikumaru said. all nodded.

"No… that's not what I meant sempai. It's just… how do I say this… um…" she was about to continue her words when suddenly…

"I hope you have a good explanation on why you shouted, Sakuno. Now, tell us." Her grandmother, also the Seigaku's Coach, Ryuuzaki Sumire, looked at her granddaughter.

"Obaa-chan. It's really important. Could you call um… Ryoma-k-chan's parents?" Sakuno began to ask her grandmother. Just then, shuffling was heard and all looked at the direction of the sleeping figure. As the person sat up, they had all mixed emotions:

Oishi, being the mother hen out of the bunch, and with Kikumaru and Momoshiro, they each fainted by Kawamura, Fuji and Kaidoh's arms respectively. Kawamura and Kaidoh were wide-eyed. Fuji opened his eyes and sighed. Tezuka and Inui, just pushed their glasses up bit mouths were a little opened, due to the surprise. Ryuuzaki-sensei dropped her phone as Sakuno caught it and tried to look out on the contacts of her Grandmother's phone for any contacts from the Echizen's. And lastly, the sitting person rubbed her eyes, yawned and looked at them.

"Huh? Sempai-tachi, what's wrong?" Ryoma blurted out.

"R-Ryoma…" the coach began to say.

ryoma just blinked and blinked, not getting why their reactions were like that. After a few minutes, the three slowly began to wake up.

"Well, I think I just had a crazy dream of Echizen being a girl. Hahaha." Momoshiro began to say.

"Yeah. There's no way Ochibi's gonna be a girl, right?" momoshiro just nodded.

"Oi. Sempai, you know it's rude to say that, no?" the three glanced up to see it was real, they were about to faint again when suddenly Kaidoh shouted.

"Oi, momoshi, sempai, don't you dare faint in front of us again just because you saw Echizen as a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gi-gi-gi-GIRL!" he suddenly said, a blush crept on his face.

"Um, ano, what are you all taking about? Me? A girl? Did you all hit your head or something?" no one talked. Suddenly, sakuno came with a smale mirror.

"Ano… ryoma-ku- no, Ryoma-chan, they're telling the truth. See." Clearly the face Ryoma saw in the mirror didn't look real… but, Ryoma piched herself, and feeling the pain, her eyes widened.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

It was a beautiful Monday morning, yet it was disturbed by a great shout… who came from our very own… Ryoma Echizen, who, from now on, would be a girl….

* * *

A/N: so, that concludes this prologue. Sorry if it is really short. I'll try to update the next chapter in a few days. So, until then.

Did you like it? Or no? you can share your thought, even suggestions to me.

Please read and review!

Date uploaded: 05/17/14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N: hello, minna! I came back with another chapter. Well, please read and review! Sorry for the mistakes here. Enjoy!

* * *

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Ryoma said out of shock.

"Calm down, O-ochibi. I'm sure there is a way to know what happened. Why don't you recall what happened?" all of them nodded.

* * *

_*Flashback… (a few hours ago…)*_

"_Everybody, line up!" Tezuka said. all of them oblinged. Coach Ryuuzaki looked at all of them. _

"_Everybody, in order to build stamina, all of you should run laps with weights." The coach said. _

"_Just like before, all those who can't finish up the said task in the given amount of time, shall drink this ultra juice v.2 I came up with." All of them are looking at the jug with fear as they gulp. The jug has purple colored juice?_

"_START!" all of them began to run, fearing for their lives and well-being. _

_After a few minutes and laps, a lot, the majority, except for the regulars were the only ones running. _

"_Now, you need to finish the lap in 55 seconds or else…" all of them ran faster._

_After 55 seconds…_

"_Okay. That's that. All of you did a good job. Now, water break." Their coach said._

"_Hai." All of them said as they went each to get their own drink. All of them drank until…_

"_Ah, Echizen, that's-" he couldn't continue for as Echizen slowly drank the contents of the bottle. All of a sudden, they heard a THUMP! And saw Ryoma lying on the floor._

"_Echizen!/Ochibi!" _

_*End of Flashback…*_

* * *

There was silence for a while until…

"IIIIINNNNNUUUUUIIIII!" Kikumaru began to go to him. "What did you put in there? Are you trying to kill Ochibi? Tell me!" he began to say.

"Calm down, Eiji." Oishi tried.

"a-AH. But, I didn't do anything. I tried warning him but all of a sudden he was drinking it. Anyways, it had not been tested out yet." And his glasses glinted. "ii,Data."

"But, what exactly did you put in there?" Momoshiro asked. Before Inui could say anything else, Kikumaru quickly covered his mouth.

"Yada! Don't tell us!" he whinned. Suddenly, the doors opened revealing Sakuno holding… something?

"Ryoma-chan, why don't you change in this clothes?" she said as she gave Ryoma the clothes. Ryoma was confused. "Well… because…" she suddenly blushed. Hinting it, Coach suddenly coughed, gathering the attentions of everyone in the room.

"Alright everyone. Why don't you go outside now. We'll handle this." Everyone was a little confused about it but went out as told. As they left, they immediately locked the door and covered all windows. " alright Ryoma. Now, go and change into this clothes." Ryoma looked at the clothes then at the two and blushed.

"Yada." Suddenly the two smiled. Ryoma gulped. "YADA!"

* * *

"YYYYYAAAAAADDDDDDAAAAA!" they suddenly heard. Some of them wanted to go back but suddenly Tezuka coughed.

"I think it will be wiser for us if we let them handle it. Sensei is there after all. Now, everyone, back to practice!"

"Hai." They said, a little reluctant but followed anyway.

* * *

"There. Phew. You know Ryoma, you didn't have to do that." Coach said. Ryoma blushed.

"But, tennis…. Tennis…" she said.

"Don't worry, Ryoma-chan. You can still play tennis, am I right Grandma?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup. Why don't you try it out later. After practice, alright?" before leaving, she looked back at them.

"Oh. I just contacted your residence a while ago. I think someone will come here and pick you up later on." And she left, leaving them bewildered.

* * *

"I'm home." Ryoga said. hearing a soft, 'welcome back', probably by Nanako, he went inside. He was about to go upstairs when he suddenly heard a loud thump coming from the living room. He then rushed towards the living room and saw his father fell on the floor with a worried-looking Nanako.

"Nanako, what happened to father?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know." He was about to ask further when suddenly a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, making him look at his father. He was looking at him seriously?

"This is an order. Now, Ryoga, go and fetch Ryoma, do you understand?" he could only nod. his suddenly seriousness was replaced by his happy go lucky self. "And while you're at it, why don't you play against Ryoma for a bit, hm?" he nodded once again. " Alright, go!" he said as he pushed ryoga.

'Sheesh, that damned father.' He thought as he made his way to Ryoma's school.

* * *

As Ryoga left, Nanjiroh looked at Nanako. "It's finally time…" Nanako's eyes widened.

Suddenly, when she was about to ask his uncle all about it and all, her uncle turned his back and was reading. Nanako could only sigh in return. She went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

'Ryoma…'

* * *

After a few minutes, Ryoga finally reached Seigaku.

"Oh, so this is where father's old alma mater ans Chibisuke's current." He said a she went inside the grounds and looked around. "let's see… where is the tennis courts located?" he was about to wander off and find someone he could ask when suddenly he heard some sound of balls being hit by rackets. He grinned. " Ah, it must be there." He said as he moved.

* * *

Sakuno fidgeted a little as they were sitting down on the bench. It was really quiet as no one of them started to talk. Suddenly, Sakuno spoke first.

"Ano… Ryoma-chan, how are you feeling now?" the one on her side was quiet. she bit her lip. She couldn't have had asked that. She then consulted in just observing her as she knew well that she would never answer her anyway. She observed the clothes she had gotten for Ryoma to use. It was actually from the clothes in the store room, near the drama club. Since, they were not using those costumes there, she might as well get some. So, here she was looking at the clothes she gave her. Ryoma was simply wearing a skirt an inch above her knees and a little loose P.E. shirt for her to use. Since she didn't want to wear a skirt alone, Sakuno was a little grateful that the Skirt had a matching shorts underneath, even though the shorts are way shorter than the skirt. She also braided her hair, since it was long. And lastly, she wore her signature cap. She sighed.

* * *

As he made his way to where he was going, he suddenly bumped into someone. "Ah. You guys there, do you know where the tennis courts are located?" all three looked at each other then to him then back to each other. One of them suddenly nodded and pointed to the right. "Ah. Thank you." And he left leaving them bewildered.

"Who was that?" Katsuo suddenly asked.

"Saa… if you're wondering, that's Echizen's aniki." All heads turned to see Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai. We'll be going now." The three said. Fuji just chuckled and went on his way to the tennis courts as well.

As the three left the school, something hit them….

"**Ryoma-kun/Echizen has an OLDER BROTHER?!**"

* * *

A/N: that's the first chapter, everyone! Thank you once again for reading this.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Care to share your thoughts?


End file.
